


Screenshot: Skye and Ryan

by Nina_WaFers



Category: Screenshot by Donna Cooner
Genre: By Donna Cooner, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, Little Sisters, Mom - Freeform, based on a book, movie, screenshot, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_WaFers/pseuds/Nina_WaFers
Summary: Alternate ending to Screenshot by Donna Cooner.





	Screenshot: Skye and Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction, sorry if I messed anything up. Comments would be great.

Here's a little background on what happened in the book. Skye wants to be a politician and while at a sleepover for her BFF's birthday a really embarrassing video is taken of her. This video was live on a site called ChitChat where you can't delete anything you post for at least 15 minutes after it's posted. Someone takes a screenshot of it and blackmails her with it. Now about Skye and Ryan. They both work at Kmart and are pretty good friends (also Skye has a BF named Luke). Ryan is the first person Skye tells about the screenshot and blackmailing because she knows that he isn't the blackmailer for sure and she really trusts him. He helps her with the situation throughout the book. At one point the blackmailer tells her to break up with Luke, so she finally caves and tells Luke about the screenshot and he gets annoyed that she didn't tell him and how she's letting them control her. They end up breaking up. Time skip, everything is ok now and Skye has invited Ryan to watch a movie with her and her sister, Megan, at her house. (P.S. Skye isn't dating Ryan)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ryan knocks on Skye's door. She yells "Come In" and he enters putting a dish his grandmother made on a table.   
"Hey," Ryan says as he sits next to her on the couch.  
"Hey. What's up, you seem nervous?" Skye asked even though that was the one question he hoped she wouldn't ask. Not because he was going to tell her that he liked her (not yet anyway) he was going to give her something she may not exactly like.   
So Ryan replied nervously, "I made you something, and I don't know if you'll like it or not."  
"If you made it I'm sure I'll like it," she said with a sincere smile.  
"Here goes nothing," Ryan quietly mumbled and gave her a small flat package.  
Ryan watches her rip open the small package to find a picture of her laughing and happy with her dog in the snow. He watches her stare at it unresponsively as if she forgot he was there.  
"I have to confess," Ryan said as she was looking at the picture. Her eyes darted at him confused.  
"I took this picture while we were out in the snow that day. I was going to show it to you sooner but with all the screenshot stuff...I just didn't know so I waited. And here we are." Ryan told her. She looked back at the picture and caressed the picture with her thumb.  
"I love it," Skye tells him, still looking at the picture. "It's beautiful," she softly spoke, now looking at him.  
"Just like you," Ryan says in the same soft tone as he pushes a piece of hair behind her ear.  
Then Skye looks deep into his hazel brown eyes and she does something unusually spontaneous. She kissed him. The kiss was warm, soft and loving and after a few moments, she pulled back, now staring at the floor, too embarrassed to look at Ryan.   
Ryan lifted her chin up so she'd look at him, "I've been imagining that kiss for a long time," he tells her before kissing her again more feverishly. Ryan put one arm around Skye's waist and pulled her in closer. As he did that Skye put an arm around Ryan's neck and her hand in his hair. Skye slowly started to lean back into the couch bringing Ryan with her until her back was against the couch. Ryan started to kiss her neck eliciting small barely noticeable moans when Megan came in annoyed saying, "Are we going to watch a movie or are things going to get rated R in here?" Ryan pulled a blushing Skye back up and told Megan, "Movie, but I can't say anything for after...." Looking at a wide-eyed Skye who punched him on his shoulder.   
"Ow!"Ryan exclaimed.  
"Don't do that then," Skye said back.  
He whispered into her ear and said, "But am I wrong?"  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"You did it again."  
"Also," Skye came close to Ryan's ear and softly said, "You'll just have to wait and find out."  
"Ohhhhh you're evil," Ryan told her at normal volume.  
"Yup, I know," she said back.  
Megan said a little too loud, "SOOOO while whatever that was, was happening I got some popcorn, so let’s start."  
"Ok fine," Skye replied as she snuggled closely into Ryan.  
Ryan put his arm around Skye as she snuggled. Then the movie starts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time Skip  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the movie finished Ryan realized he was the only one awake. Megan had gone back to her room in the middle of the movie saying she was sleepy. So Ryan was there with a sleeping snuggled up Skye in his arms. He thought, “I can’t leave her here, her neck will hurt a lot tomorrow” so Ryan carried her bridal style to her room and set her on her bed. He tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead, “I love you,” he said knowing full well she was asleep. Or so he thought. As he was about to turn away he felt something grab his hand and he turned back around to a sitting-up, sorta-awake Skye.  
“I Love You Too,” she said as she pulled him closer and kissed him. When she pulled away she asked him, “Can you stay? I’ll understand if you don’t want to or any-”  
Ryan stopped her midway with a kiss and said, ”I would love to.” Then he climbed in next to Skye and put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest. He placed a kiss on her hair and said, “Good Night Skye.” Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Morning  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Skye’s mom came to wake her up she was a little surprised at what she saw, but she relaxed and took a picture and left, she knew the alarm would wake her up anyway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Skye woke up at 6 am like she usually does, she turned her alarm off and was confused why she felt really warm, but she realized she asked Ryan to stay over with her and he did. This brought a smile to her face as she set another alarm for later and snuggled back in with him.


End file.
